A Dragon's Heart
by SamanthaAngelLove
Summary: Maleficent has a love interest. Who is it? Is it true love? Or just a horrible fate?
1. Teaser

"Why the fuck are you in my daughter's bed naked?!" Mr. Gold also known as Rumpelstiltskin aka the dark one. Screamed out as he looked at his naked daughter and Maleficent. Maleficent gotten up not bothering to cover herself up standing in front of Samantha to protect her.  
"We are having sex something you should really look into doing again...oh wait...Belle left you...my bad." She said with a smirk challenging Gold. Maleficent never had love in her life before. But now that she had Samantha Ariana Gold. Things where different a very good different. She was not only madly in love. But she was starting to change from the evil dragon to a calm collected woman in Storybrooke. She was waiting for Rumple to make the next move.

"Daddy...I love her please don't hurt her." Sam said softly. Maleficent looked at her it was the first time ether of them said the "love" word. Maleficent wanted to say it back but she wanted it to be a the perfect moment when she says it.  
A/N: Maleficent dating the dark one's daughter? How would that fall into place? With OUAT anything is possible. 


	2. There First Time

~Before Regina's Curse. At Rumple's Castle In the Enchanted Forest~

Maleficent was also known as the "Empress of all evil." But to Samantha she was sweet, gentle and kind. Maleficent had planned on killing Samantha when they first met as her way of getting back at Rumple. She couldn't go after Belle because Regina had her and will she decided to let her punish Gold her way. Due to the fact at the time she was dating Regina. So it was more or less to keep her girlfriend happy. So his 18 year old daughter was the next best bet.

Maleficent flew down roaring at Samantha in her dragon from. Samantha looked at her blinking a few times. She didn't fear Maleficent and she didn't even temp to use her magic to protect herself. Maleficent was shocked at that. Also shocked at how...beautiful she was. She quickly turned herself into her human from. Looking at the blue eye brown hair girl. She looked just like her mother Belle. She even had her mother's skin tone and looked nothing like her father. Other then she guessed her nose she gotten from Rumple.

"Why didn't you run or use your powers?" Maleficent asked her. Samantha shrugged at that.

"Given who my father is. I seen scary things so nothing scares me anymore. Also I don't want to hurt anybody like my dad. I want to use my powers for good." Maleficent felt herself drawn to her. She felt herself getting turned on. She thought of something else. What if she fucked his daughter? Then rubbed it into his face later on? She smirked at that idea.

"Maybe you can help me with something..using your powers...I'm wet down here." She pointed to her dress. Samantha looked at her confused.

"Peed yourself?" She asked holding up her hand ready to use her magic to magically help Maleficent change. Mal chucked shaking her head.

"No I met like I need to have sex...your the only girl around right now. So why not help me out that way? You will get to live and I might be able to help you free your mom." She said licking her lips.

"I knew mom was alive! Okay I'll do it." Samantha said not losing a beat or thinking about it. All she thought about was getting her mom back. Something she would do anything for. Maleficent smirked at that.

"Use your magic to take us to your bedroom." Samantha waved her hand and soon some red smoke was around them. Which teleported them to Samantha's bedroom.

"Now use your magic to make all of our cloths disappear. " Samantha waved her hand and then shortly both her and Maleficent where sitting on her bed naked. Samantha finally catching on to what they where doing went to try and cover herself up. But Maleficent stopped her.

"We have got the same parts. No need to be shy. Have you ever been with another girl before?" She asked her softly. Samantha shook her head.

"No...I hadn't been with anybody...everybody is scared to get close to me...due to my dad." Sam said honestly. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Looks like I have a lot of work to do. I have to break you in." She made Samantha touch her boobs why she started to kiss her deeply. Maleficent roughly pushed Samantha down onto the bed. She started to lick and suck her left nipple next. Samantha moaned arching her back. Maleficent moved onto Sam's right nipple getting more turned on by her sounds.

Maleficent's right hand reached down rubbing Sam's pussy slowly. Earning her a gasp. Maleficent then went down on Samantha. She kissed and sucked on her clit a little bit getting Samantha to arch her hips up. She then stuck out her long dragon tongue. Even when she was in a human from. She still had that long tongue something Regina enjoyed. Regina...she thought about her for a quick moment. Not really caring she was cheating on her. She put her long tongue inside Samantha's pussy starting to eat her out roughly why sucking on her pussy. Samantha screamed in pleasure. Before they knew it Samantha came hard inside her mouth. Maleficent licked up all of her cum then saddled Samantha's waste. Starting to roughly grind her pussy into Samantha's.

Samantha moaned moving her hips with Maleficent. She thought her first time was going to be scary and hurt a lot. Due to what she read up on it in the books her dad had in the library for her mom. But it wasn't like that. It felt really good and oddly right. Soon Maleficent came inside her pussy. Samantha didn't cum yet but Maleficent pulled away getting magically dressed.

"I'm done with you for now..." Maleficent said smirking. Samantha sat up.

"How can you help me free my mom?" Sam asked her softly. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Did you think this was going to be a one time thing? No sorry to break it to you. Your mine for pleasure. You will get your mom when I am done with you." Maleficent then disappeared before Samantha could say anything else.  



End file.
